ciarans_storysfandomcom-20200213-history
Terran Federation Of Planetary Systems
The Terran Federation of Planetary Systems (Often shortened to Terran Federation) was founded in 2674, as a means of maintaining the growing British Empire of Sol. It is a Semi-Democratic Federation. Despite this, the citizens where content with the government. History Origins After World War 3, the United States was nuked to the piont of near inhabitabily, and China and Russia are weakened signifacntly due to nukes, leaving Great Britain a massive superpower. Britain takes advantage of the situation and invaded what remains of the US before turning there sights to Russia and China. The now third British Empire then invades France and conquers all of Europe, and later the world during the Grandorial Wars. After conquering the world they moved began to colonize Sol , then called the Solar System. Empire of Sol It is unclear when the British Empire became the British Empire of Sol , but it is known to have happened before 2660 and after 2230 Petition of Renaming Eventuly in the year 2674, the peaple of Earth, perticularly science fiction fans, launched a petition to rename Earth to Terra, this failed, however shortly after for unknown reasons, the British Empire of Sol was reformed into the Terran Federation. Just Man For the earliest part of the Federations history, Humanity was the only known sentient race in the universe. First Contact and Intersteller War Then, the Vossk and there Empire came. They saw mankind as weak fleshballs and they saw them as a threat, so they attacked. The Terran Vossk War had begun. The Vossk had much more advanced technology then Man, this vehicles seemingly defying physics by flying throguh space as if a plane in an atmosphere. And before long the Vossk where winning. However after the Terrans developed FTL capabilitys the tide turned slightly. Alliance Soon the Grey Empire Heraldry offered aid to the Terrans, which the Terrrans graciously accepted. Golden Age of Man Starting 4588, the Golden Age of Man began after the Terran Vossk War ended. The Federation took part in no major wars during this period. Downfall. A seperatist movement came out of the Federation, the Good Humankind Peaples they called themselves. A war took place known as the Great Recessional War. This war ended the Golden Age of Man Project Otherworld The Terranic Secret Service started Project Otherworld, in an attempt to acces other dimensions, and commune with gods, and elevate humanity. Second Great Maitre War Neox Campaign Second Nileth War The Fall of The Federation Territory The only part of the Universe the Terran Federation was a major faction was in the Orion Arm, they also had territorys in the Scutum Centaurius Arm and the Perseus Arm. They did have a presence in the Galactic Core, but it was mostly a small cultural presence rather then an actual military presence. Iconography Terranic Eagle The Terranic Eagle is the primary icon of the Terran Federation, the specifics of the symbo varie across time and space, however it mostly looked similar. The Omega Predominately used by the Terran Navy. The Pyremark Military The Astromilitary Terran Navy The naval branch of the Terranic Military. Terran Space Fleet A secondary naval branch. Federate Soldier The main land force of the Federation Federate Space Marines Terranic Marine Force Terranic Spartans Other Military Terranic Guard Faceless Fists Terran Legions Terranic Secret Service Federate Deathtroops Federate Parisite Containment Forces Trivia * The Terran Federation shares many similarity's to WH40K's Tau Empire. Category:T Category:Human Category:Terran Category:Everything Category:Federations Category:Factions Category:Terran-Vossk War Combatants